


At First Bite

by Ellen Smithee (ellensmithee)



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Biting, Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-31
Updated: 2011-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:37:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellensmithee/pseuds/Ellen%20Smithee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Tyler work through a problem in their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At First Bite

The first time Tyler tries to bite Matt, Matt freaks out. Before Tyler even knows what's happening, Matt's halfway across the room, his chest heaving as he glares at Tyler.

"Dude, what the fuck?" he growls.

Tyler stares at Matt in confusion and starts to move towards the other guy, stopping only when Matt grabs a beer bottle off the dresser, brandishing it before him. His every instinct is telling him to haul Matt back into bed, but reason wins out.

"Sorry, man," Tyler says, moistening his lips. "I just... you smell good." _Good enough to eat_ , he thinks, but he has just enough presence of mind not to say it.

Matt looks at Tyler with narrowed eyes for a long moment and then relaxes. The beer sloshes on to his hand, and he turns his attention to the bottle for a moment before taking a long draft and then setting it on the dresser again.

"No biting," he says finally.

Tyler's teeth are aching with the need to sink into Matt's flesh, to mark the other man as _his_ , but he nods.

"Okay," he says. He gets to his feet and approaches Matt, slowly. "But... you know I can't turn you, right? You have to be born this way."

Matt nods. "I know," he said.

Tyler hesitates and then slides his arms around Matt, letting out a sigh of relief when Matt relaxes right into his arms without trying to pull away. Matt buries his face in the crook of Tyler's neck, pressing his lips to the pulse point, and a wave of possessiveness comes over Tyler once more.

"It's just... I still have nightmares sometimes," Matt says. "About Caroline." He shudders and Tyler tightens his grip. "That she attacks me and bites me."

"You know Caroline would never do that," Tyler says, rubbing Matt's back. "Besides, she lives halfway across the country now."

"I know," Matt says with a shrug. "Still..."

Tyler nods. "It's okay, man. It's not like I _need_ it." _Liar_. C'mon, let's go back to bed."

Matt gives Tyler a long, considering look, and then nods.

Later, when he comes, Tyler presses his lips together, biting his tongue till it bleeds.

+++

The next time the topic comes up, they're making out in the back of Matt's sheriff's car, hot and heavy, Tyler's cock fisted in Matt's hand. Matt is pumping him hard and fast, his hand slick with spit and Tyler's pre-come as Tyler thrusts with mounting desperation, and then everything shifts. He's no longer thinking, just feeling, acting, the wolf inside him in complete control. He flips Matt onto his back and wrestles Matt's hands above his head, driving his cock against Matt's until it's pulsing semen onto the other man's stomach and prick. With a growl, he lowers his head to Matt's shoulder, his teeth bared, and scrapes them against the sensitive skin at the base of Matt's neck. He barely notices as Matt goes rigid.

"Don't make me shoot you, man," Matt says, his voice calm this time. It's the calmness that breaks through the fog in Tyler's brain.

"Oh, man." Tyler pulls away, stricken. "Fuck... I'm... I'm sorry."

"S'okay." Matt gives him that considering look again and then he continues, "I trust you not to do anything I don't want to do."

Tyler looks away. If only he could trust himself...

"Thanks," he says finally. Then he clears his throat and looks out the window. "I, uh, I love you, you know."

Matt smiles. "Yeah, I know that," he says as he starts to root around for his pants.

Tyler shakes his head. "Dude, did you just threaten to shoot me?"

Matt just laughs.

+++

One night, Matt is late coming home from work. Just not by a few minutes, but hours, and Tyler is frantic. When Matt gets in, he tired and filthy and bloody. He undoes his holster and tosses it on the dresser and then stands still as Tyler checks him over for injuries.

"A nest of vamps out in the woods," he says, regarding Tyler with amused patience. "They put up a bit of a fight, but we managed to get them all, I think."

"Uh, huh," Tyler says. He strips Matt and then pushes him towards the bed.

"Uh, dude, I'd kinda like to take a show--" Tyler cuts him off with a kiss, not even breaking it as he kicks Matt's feet out from under him and pushes the other man roughly onto the bed.

"Shut up," Tyler says when he comes up for air. The thought that he could have lost Matt that night squeezes his chest and he digs his fingers into Matt's hips as he pushes Matt's thighs apart with his knees.

"Need you," he murmured against Matt's skin.

"Fuck," Matt breathed. "Tyler." His arm reaches for the nightstand and he fumbles around a bit, unable to reach the lube from the odd angle. With a grin, Tyler grabs the lube from the drawer.

He lets out a wanton groan as he slides into Matt, moving slowly at first and then faster until he's fucking Matt into the bed with abandon, determined to stake his claim. Matt's ankles are hooked around Tyler's thighs and he's meeting Tyler's thrusts, urging the other man on. As Tyler's balls tighten, his control slips and the urge to bite, to _mark_ his lover, his _mate_ , is all consuming. He lets out a deep, guttural sound from deep in his throat and drags his open mouth across Matt's skin, taking in his taste and his scent. Matt slides his fingers into Tyler's hair, but instead of pulling Tyler's head away, he pulls him closer.

"Do it," Matt breathes. "Bite me. I'm yours."

Tyler wants to ask if Matt is really okay with it, but the wolf has already taken over. He sinks his teeth into Matt's shoulder deep enough to draw blood, deep enough to scar, losing himself in Matt entirely as he comes, only vaguely aware of Matt crying out beneath him.

Finally, he releases Matt's shoulder from the vise-like grip of his jaws, licking the wound clean before raising his head to meet Matt's eyes, an apology on his lips. Instead of censure, however, Matt is gazing at him with a tired smile.

"I love you, man," he says. " _Now_ will you let me shower?"

Tyler laughs as he carefully extricates himself from Matt, his eyes fixed on his mark on Matt's shoulder as Matt heads off to the bathroom. And for the first time, ever, he feels like the man and the wolf are one.


End file.
